Sauron
Sauron is the Dark Lord from Lord of the Rings. He is the main antagonist of the franchise, and a fallen Maia who wishes to find his lost One Ring and use it to bring Middle Earth into darkness. Background Sauron was born as the Maia Mairon, servant to the Vala Aulë. Originally pure of heart with a love of order, he was manipulated into darkness by the original Dark Lord, Morgoth. Serving as Morgoth's apprentice, Sauron acted as his second in command in the fallen Vala's conquest for Middle Earth. After Morgoth's fall, Sauron fled to Middle Earth, where he layed dormant for 500 years as he built up armies of Orcs. After convincing the Elves to construct 10 of the Rings of Power, Sauron secretly constructed the 9 rings for men as well as the One Ring to dominate the others. Through his power, he drove the seven Dwarves who wielded rings to immense greed, while enslaving the Men wielders into his nine Nazgûl, his strongest minions. He set up fort at the volcanic lands of Mordor, where he waged war with Middle Earth. Twice he had been destroyed the forces of Men and Elves and twice he reformed. After one final clash with their forces, not only was Sauron obliterated, but the ring had been lost. Weakened and without a body, Sauron was forced to reform and regain strength once more. Gradually he built his defenses in Dol Goldur, until he could finally return to Mordor to attempt to reunite with the One Ring and bring Middle Earth into darkness. Sauron soon found himself allied with the leader of the Istari sent to stop him, Saruman the White. Together, they built an army of super-Orcs known as the Uruk-Hai and searched for the One Ring. Though he tried his hardest to reunite with the Ring, it snuck right under his nose in the form of the hobbit Frodo Baggins, who sought to destroy it while Sauron was distracted with an invasion from Gondor, lead by the mighty wizard Gandalf. When Frodo managed to successfully destroy the One Ring, Sauron and his forces perished as well. Reduced to nothing but a minor shadow, Sauron was forced to forever haunt Middle Earth without physical form. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' Being one of the strongest Maiar, Sauron is physically superhuman in every regard. *'Weapon Immunity:' As an ethereal being, Sauron is immune to conventional weaponry. *'Shapeshifting:' Sauron can take the appearance of any form he desires. However, he has been incapable of taking a fair form after the fall of his master. *'Telekinesis:' Sauron can lift objects with his mind. *'World Manipulation:' Like Morgoth, Sauron has been shown to be able to shape the world to his whim, essentially allowing him to manipulate the battlefield at will. For example, he has total control over the eruptions of Mt. Doom, to the point that he even uses its magma chamber as a forge for weapons. *'Meteor Summoning:' Sauron can summon meteors from the sky to wipe out battalions of mortals around him. *'Fire Immunity:' Sauron is invincible to fire-based attacks. One time, he even stood in a mountain of flame and never even flinched. *'Immortality:' Being a Maia, Sauron's spirit has existed since the dawn of time and cannot be permanently killed. **'Resurrection:' Should his body ever be destroyed, Sauron will inevitably reform it after a few centuries. The ability is not limited to himself, however, as he has resurrected Orcs in combat before. *'Shadow Walk: '''Should Sauron ever need to close the distance on his enemies, he can shroud himself in shadows and teleport, healing him a tiny bit in the process. *'The Lidless Eye:' Sauron can instantly detect the locations of any enemies hiding in his vicinity. His blazing gaze frightens enemies, causing the weaker willed to run in panic as they harm themselves. Like his famous Eye, Sauron can peer across an entire nation looking for hiding opponents. *'Master Manipulator:' In his ageless life, Sauron has manipulated and decieved countless beings, including tricking the Elves into forging the Rings of Power for him. *'Skilled Tactician:' Through his experience as Morgoth's general as well as Mordor's ruler, he has become a skilled tactician and strategist in war. Through his guidance, Mordor has become one of the fiercest armies in Middle Earth. Equipment *'One Ring:' To ensure his victory over the mortal armies, Sauron poured his own power into the legendary ring he crafted. **'Invisibility:' The One Ring's most famous power, any mortal who wears the Ring is completely invisible to anyone who cannot see the Spiritual World. However, Sauron has never shown being invisible whilst wearing the Ring, and it is unknown if he can will this invisibility if he wishes. Given his power over the Ring, it is likely he can. **'Mind Control:' The One Ring is capable of dominating the minds of mortals. Those who wear the Rings of Power are vulnerable to this. However, strong-willed individuals can resist this power. **'Power Amplification:' Being that the Ring holds so much of Sauron's own power, it amplifies his abilities to a great extent when he wears it. **'Semi-Sentience:' Sauron's essence gave the Ring a malevolent, almost sentient form of intellect. The Ring itself is aware when it is seperated from its master, and will stop at nothing to return to Sauron's hands. ***'Madness Inducement:' When wielded by someone other than Sauron, the Ring slowly gnaws at their sanity until their entire world is the Ring as they descend into madness. Stronger wills, like that of Hobbits, are capable of prolonging the effect, but even they eventually fall to the madness. **'Immortality:' Wielders of the One Ring cannot die from age, though they still feel its effects. **'Minor Illusion Creation:' The One Ring has shown to alter how its wielder appears to their opponents to intimidate foes before. For example, when an Orc snuck up on Samwise Gamgee, who was holding the Ring at the time, the Orc percieved Sam as a cloaked warrior surrounded by shadow and a menacing physique so intimidating the Orc fled in terror. **'Nigh-Indestructibility:' The Ring was so tough that it could only be destroyed in the liquid metals of Mt. Doom in Mordor. *'Mace:' Much like his master, Sauron wielded an oversized mace into combat. Not much is known about the weapon, but it has been shown to scatter legions of Men and Elves alike with a single blow. Feats Strength *Overpowered Gandalf's Shield of the Istari without the One Ring and weakened from his last defeat. *Toppled and killed dozens of Men and Elves with a single swipe from his mace. *Effortlessly lifted and threw Talion with one hand. *Said to be Morgoth's strongest servant, surpassing even Ancalagon and the Balrogs in power. *Was one of the most powerful Maiar before his fall. Speed Durability *Stood in a mountain of fire like it was nothing. *Tanked lightning sent by the Valar effortlessly. *Survived his body getting destroyed through his spirit. 4 times. *Withstood sword strikes from Aragorn. Skill *Prefers psychological warfare to physical combat. *Decieved and tricked the Elves into creating 10 of the Rings of Power for him. *Invokes fear into even the bravest of men. *Lead the armies of Mordor to near-victory over combined mortal armies 4 times. *Has hidden his identity from the wisest people in Middle Earth with his disguises. *One of the smartest beings in Middle Earth. Weaknesses *'Mobility:' Sauron is a massive tank, but he also moves like one. He is always seen slowly swinging his mace in large strides and moving at a casual walking pace. While this makes his blows incredibly powerful, they also leave enormous openings that can easily be exploited for dodging or counterattack. *'One Ring Reliance:' While Sauron is an extremely powerful force of nature, the ''vast majority of his strength comes from his One Ring. Therefore, should it be cut off or destroyed, Sauron's powers are weakened drastically, even increasing the time it would take for his body to reform should it be destroyed. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased Category:Sword Users Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Literature Characters Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Immortal Category:Completed Profiles Category:Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Army Leaders Category:New Line Cinema Category:Warner Bros. Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Pure Evil